The Thought That Counts
by hawklies
Summary: Canada likes America, but it seems America is too busy being America to notice. Meanwhile America thinks Mr.Kumajirou is too heavy to be lugging around.


Name: The Thought That Counts  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 800  
Genre: Friendship/  
Summary: Canada likes America, but it seems America is too busy being America to notice. Meanwhile America thinks is too heavy to be lugging around.  
Pairing: Sort of America/Canada  
Universe: Hetalia  
Warnings: Possible OOCness, a boy likes another boy, I think they are technically considered brothers, so there's that too.  
Disclaimers: Canada, America and , and any other Hetalia things belong to all the wonderful people who have the amazing brains to think it up.

* * *

There was a feeling lurking inside of Canada, an uncomfortable feeling, but at the same time strangely welcome. As if Canada had somehow needed more stress, this feeling appeared out of the blue, and maybe somewhere under his frustration and passive aggressive anger towards America this feeling had always been there. Now that he had noticed it, he was at a loss as to what to do with it. He couldn't just _tell _America, for one, America would never let him actually say anything, and for another _what if he was rejected_? That thought was the most terrifying of all. Of course, this feeling that Canada had was just developing and he wasn't even sure what it meant, but at the same time he had a sinking thought that he did know, he just didn't want to.

He held his bear closer to his chest as he watched all the nations file out of the meeting; he hadn't bothered attending, afraid of seeing America again. Even though he had made the decision not to attend he still showed up hovering in the hallway, unnoticed. He inched farther into hiding, the bear mumbling something about being squashed by Canada.

America made exits much like he made entrances: loudly. So Canada was fully aware of when and where America was even when he wasn't visible to anyone in the room. America was spouting off about hamburgers and shakes again, and how the world meetings always made him so hungry. It could have been argued that America was always hungry, but the only person saying anything to America was England, and that was only to tell him to shut it. Which led to a fight between England and France, and Canada thought it would be the perfect opportunity to disappear unnoticed. He got up and hunched over, creeping away slowly and as quietly as he could, which seemed pointless since he was naturally invisible, but he couldn't stop himself from continuing on that way.

"Canada, bro!" Canada flinched, _why_ oh _why_ out of everyone in the world, did America have to be the only one to notice him? A hand slapped him not-so-gently on the back causing him to straighten himself back up wincing. "Did you see how I totally rocked that meeting? Of course you did! What am I saying?"

"Ac-actually I—" America wound his arm around Canada and glanced down at where he had been squeezing the life out of the bear, he'd almost entirely forgotten about it. Canada glanced down as well, feeling flustered and confused and with the overwhelming urge to shout how he felt right then and there, but America was well _America_ and had already changed subjects.

"Hey Canada doesn't carrying that bear around all the time get tiring? Why don't you leave that thing at home once in awhile?"

"N-No It's fi—"

"Oh hey China!" America unwound himself from Canada and dashed forward, probably trying to score some kind of food off of China. Canada exhaled a breath he hadn't been aware of holding. Maybe some other time he'd tell America.

"Are all of America's questions rhetorical?" Canada thought out loud, to which his bear snorted.

Time Skip!

Canada rubbed his eyes, rudely awakened from his nap by a pounding at the door. It had been a good dream too; one where he did all the talking and America stood and listened. Though thinking about it now, as he pulled open the door to his home, he probably should have known it was a dream. The delivery man had driven off already leaving behind a small brown box, or what was supposed to be brown normally. He guessed America really wanted Canada to know it was from him, so he took the liberty of putting the American flag where ever there was a place for it. If nothing else, it was hard to miss. It gave Canada's feeling more fuel to run rampant, America had sent him something, therefore America must like him just a little, right? _No, it probably meant nothing_.

He had to cut the package open with a knife to get past all of the red white and blue, when he finally pried it open and peered inside cautiously, as if expecting something to explode, he saw a small bear keychain. He was still uncertain of the gift when he pulled it out, expecting it to explode into fireworks or something else overly America-like. On the bear's white stomach was a Canadian flag, which had been covered by an American one. Canada smiled slightly, shaking his head as he played with the bear. If nothing else, America was predictable. He knew that underneath the American flag was a Canadian one, because he sold these key chains in his country's gift shop.


End file.
